Chocolate for dinner
by lupin and black
Summary: Conner Kent Luthor has been left home alone. One dad is off trying to save the world, the other is typing up a business proposal. The result...chocolate for dinner. slash Clex


Conner Kent-Luthor sat slumped against the wall. It was a little after midnight. Neither of his parents was home. He'd been home alone since 4 that afternoon. The result of an empty house he had to make his own dinner. Eight year olds shouldn't have to make there own dinner. He let himself slump to the floor and curled in to a ball. His tummy hurt. Maybe melted chocolate over gram crackers had been a little too much after all that candy he'd eaten at lunch. The door to the pent house open than closed. He heard the sharp click of expensive shoes on hard wood floor. His papa was home. It was a few moments before he felt strong hands lift him till he was lean back to the wall. He forced his eyes open to find a pair of worried gray eyes steering down at him.

"You ate chocolate for dinner"

Lex didn't sound happy. There was an angry tilt to his mouth. Conner knew the anger in his father face was not directed at him but it still made him cringe.

Conner nods his head. His papa reached out and ran a soothing hand throw his dark hair. He lent in to the touch sifting till he was leaning in to Lex. There was a loud bang as the balcony door was thrown open. Conner turned his head to watch his dad wander in to the living room, he was bear foot his flannel shirt was button wrong and carrying his superman costume under one arm. He looked from Lex to their son cradled in his arms

"He ate chocolate for dinner "

Lex glared at Clark. "He would not have had the chance to if you were here watching him like you were suppose to."

Clarks frowned "Lex there was a land slide I had to go help. You said you would be home early and from the looks of it you just got home."

Lex pulled his hand away from Conner who whimpered at the loss of the touch. Lex stood hands in pocket face blank eyes blazing.

"Corporations don't run themselves. I can't just waltz out of the office at 5 when there is a deal to close. Or would you prefer for the smallville plant to close down"

Conner let out a groan. It sucked when your parents come home late and fight with each other instead of cuddling you. He was eight he deserved kisses and hugs.

Clark glared at Lex for a moment before his gazes dropped to his son. Conner sat back to the wall clutching his stomach. Clark scoped him up and hauled him of to his room at the end of the long wide hall. The room with the justices league poster on the wall and the autographed flash cap. Lex followed close on his heals. Conner was eight far too big to be hauled around by his dad but he didn't mind so much when his tummy hurt and his dads were screaming.

Clark striped him and Lex put him in clean p.j. and tucked him in to bed. They each kissed a cheek. Conner was already half way to dream land when his head hit the pillow. He rolled on to his side and forced his eyes open

"I love you daddy papa"

Lex kissed his forehead

"We love you to baby go to sleep"

Conner let his eyes fall close. With on last look at his sleeping son Lex opens the door and slipped out the room. Clark stopped on the way out to turn on the batman night light that was plugged in by Conner's bed. Conner said he didn't need it any more. He was too big for night-lights big kids don't need them. Clark likes to let him have it any way.

When Clark got to the bedroom Lex wasn't there. He turned up his hearing. There was movement in Lex's study. Even at home he never stopped working. Clark showered pulled on a pair of p.j bottoms and crawled in to bed. Lex's side of the bed was still empty.

Clark let his mind drift for a while. When the clock hit one and Lex had still not come to bed he pushed back the cover slipped his feet in to his slippers and went in search of him. He couldn't sleep in the middle of a fight.

Lex stood beside his son's bed watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Conner slept peaceful even thought he was suffering the affects of a stomachache. A stomach ach that was in part Lex's fault. He should have been here. It hurt to come home and find his son curled up in the Conner like a dieing puppy. He was so taken with his son he didn't hear Clark come to stand behind him. He felt the strong arms that warped themselves around his waist. He lent in to the embrace

"It was my fault Lex I should have dropped him off your offices before flying off to save the day"

Lex nods as he takes hold of Clark's hand entwining their fingers over his stomach.

"We have to do better than this Clark. What are we going to do when his power start showing up. He will burn down the house if we leave him alone"

Clark kisses Lex neck.

"Were not bad parents Lex. It's just been a hectic week"

There was a frown on Lex brow

"He ate chocolate for dinner two nights in a row how are we not bad parents?"

Clark kissed the frown away

"We won't let it happen again. Now come on lets get you to bed. You have work in the morning"

Lex shock his head

"I'm staying home"

Clark chuckled softly as he leads Lexs back to their room.

"That's a first"

Lexs hold on Clark's hand tightened.

"I miss him Clark. He's getting so big and I'm missing it."

"It's only been one week Lex. We've both been really busy we won't let this happen again. Besides you are an amazing father Conner really loves you."

Clark stripes Lex of his work clothes. Lex stepped in to his p.j bottoms and collapses on the bed. Clark lies down beside him.

"I can't keep him safe if I'm not here"

"He's safe Lex. We both are. You make sure of that."

Clark pulled Lex in to a kiss as they curled in to their usual position. Lex stretched out on the bed Clark draped over him. Clark falls asleep clutching his Lex pillow listing to the beating of Lex's heart. Lex lies awake for a little while steering at the ceiling and thinking of his family.

A little after 5 in the morning Lex's opens his eyes to find himself cuddle between Clark and Conner. Conner is drooling on Lex's pillow. One of his small hands was tangled in his dad hair. Lex drops a kiss on each of there foreheads before allowing himself to drift back to sleep. Today was a family day off.


End file.
